Clouds Mistake
by NemoSphinx
Summary: Cloud makes a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG mistake. He asks Aeris to a show instead of Tifa and when Tifa finds out...Cloud has little time to figure out exactly what he did wrong before he gets a black eye...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't claim to. They're not mine!  
  
Authors Notes: ...Well I'm being pushed into this by Sara *pokes tongue out at her* but well here goes. This is just coming straight out of my brain and into the computer! Enjoy. R&R!! WARNING: There is a litttttttttttttttttttttle bit of language...hardly any but still.  
  
Tifa glared at Cloud, "I still can't believe you asked HER to go with you and not me!" she said.  
  
Cloud looked at her and then at Aeris, he had no idea how he'd gotten into this predicament.  
  
"But I'm going with you! Not Aeris...so what's the problem?" Cloud asked confused.  
  
Tifa huffed at him, "If you don't understand I'm not even going to try and talk to you." she said storming away.  
  
Cloud stared after her and turned to Squall, "Do you understand??" he asked.  
  
Squall looked at him blankly, "Whatever." he said folding his arms.  
  
Rinoa sidled up beside him, "Hi Squall." she giggled.  
  
He turned his head to look at her for a second, a blank look still on his face, "Whatever."  
  
(we see Yuffie sneaking up behind Cloud and trying to steal some of his materia)  
  
Cloud turned around and smacked Yuffie on the head lightly with the hilt of his sword. She quickly ran over to Aeris rubbing her head.  
  
"Aeris! Cloud hit me again!" she whined.  
  
Aeris started telling Cloud off, "Cloud! Honestly! Why do you always hit her! You know you'd think after all this time.."  
  
She went on and on but Cloud had by that time just tuned her out.  
  
'I don't know WHAT Tifa's problem is. She's going with me isn't she? Maybe I'll ask Rinoa...no but she's a girl and she won't tell me either...Selphie? Nope she's probably jumping up and down somewhere...I swear what a ditz that girl is! Irvine...yeah that's the last person I'd ever go to for advice. I'd be more likely to get hit by Tifa if I listened to him. So...who? Squall has Rinoa and I guess he's good with women...but the only thing he ever says is whatever... how boring..okay WHO CAN HELP ME?...Quistis? QUISTIS! YEAH!'  
  
Cloud quietly walked outside without Aeris noticing as she continued to rant. He quickly wandered over to where Quistis usually sat reading some book about whips. And where was she? Exactly where he'd thought she would be. And what was she reading? A book on whips.  
  
'She's predictable but if she can help me then she can be as predictable as she likes!'  
  
"Hey Quistis." Cloud said.  
  
Quistis looked up for a moment, "Hello Cloud." she said slowly.  
  
She watched him for a minute waiting for him to say something, "Look I don't mean to be rude but...spit it out!"  
  
Cloud nodded, "Um...well you see...I asked Aeris to go with me to this show thing...and she said no so I asked Tifa. And she was really happy to go and then she found out I'd asked Aeris first and her second. So now she's mad at me and I don't know why. Why is she mad Quistis?" he asked all in one breath.  
  
Quistis stared at him for a second, "Do I look like a fricken psycaiatrist to you? Why come to me? Go away I'm reading." she said looking back down at her book.  
  
Cloud glared at her as he walked away.  
  
'Cow. So now who do I go to? Aeris was always the one to tell me what I did wrong but she's pretty mad at me for hitting Yuffie...I mean it's not like it hurt her!'  
  
Cloud sighed and went and sat on a bench. Tifa came up behind him, "Cloud?" she asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
He looked at her, "Tifa! Hi! You're not...er...going to hit me are you?" he asked slightly moving away.  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "No...Cloud I realise now why you asked Aeris first."  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow, "You do?" he asked confused.  
  
Tifa nodded, "It wasn't because you like her more. It was because she never get's asked anywhere! And I feel so happy that you are that caring and considerate to ask her even if she said no."  
  
Cloud looked confused, "But the reason I asked her was because I wanted to go with her." he said bluntly.  
  
Tifa froze for a second, "Cloud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You JERK!" she yelled, smacking him over and over again.  
  
He rolled off the rock, "I was kidding!" he lied, "I was! I just wanted to see your...er...response."  
  
Tifa smiled, "Oops..sorry. Now let's go put some ice on that black eye of yours."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Whoo got out of that one! I nearly stuffed that up!" Cloud said outloud.  
  
Tifa stopped walking and stared at him.  
  
Cloud looked at her, "I said that outloud didn't I?" he asked.  
  
Tifa's response was simple and painful.  
  
The last thing Cloud saw was Tifa's fist coming towards him  
  
"That'll teach him to ask her first." Tifa said stepping on him as she walked over and linked arms with Aeris, "What a creep!" she said.  
  
Aeris nodded, "Totally!"  
  
OKAY THATS IT! PHEW! Got it over and done with! Well that was...um...interesting...R&R PLEASE!!! THANKS!!! 


End file.
